


爱的页边距6

by mollinism



Category: A - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollinism/pseuds/mollinism





	爱的页边距6

十五

“前辈，可以帮我做一下这个表吗，我今天发烧实在撑不住了，这个表明天还急着用，拜托拜托了。”

后辈的脸烧得红扑扑的，本来就很晚了办公室里除了徐明浩和他再没有其他人。徐明浩蹙着眉看了一眼钟，稍作纠结还是心软应承了下来，手指敲击键盘的速度不由得又快了一倍。

SVT又要巡演了，这次是世巡，明天就要开第一场了。今天他们也照例约在尹净汉家里作演出前的动员小会兼告别宴，徐明浩心里干着急也没有用，数据还是得一项一项处理，快不得也马虎不得。

急急匆匆赶回来正好在楼下遇见刚准备上车的成员们，众人见到他都兴奋坏了，七手八脚地拍拍肩摸摸头发，搞得徐明浩心里又是愧疚又有些感动。

金珉奎花了些力气把他从人堆包围里捞出来，拽着胳膊走向稍远一些的角落里，“我还以为今晚见不到你了……”金珉奎低着头，看着两双手握在一起摇晃着。

“我这不是来了吗。”徐明浩眯起眼睛看着自己十分委屈的大型犬，忍不住抽出手来摸摸他的头顶，“对不起珉奎，让你久等了。”

“下次见就要一个月以后了，我也不知道能不能和你联系，公司可能会收手机，你……记得要看我的直播。”

虽然是以前追星时习以为常的事情，现在从自己男友嘴里说出来着实有些奇怪，徐明浩突然笑了出来。

“内，珉奎还有什么事情要叮嘱我的呀~”

“好好吃饭，不要生病。”

“这就没了？你就不怕我跑了？”

“不怕！我可是超绝帅气魅力无限的门面金珉奎大人呢！”可爱中透露着欠扁，徐明浩忍住了锤他一下的冲动，只轻轻地在他脑门上敲了一下，却被迅速地捉住了手。

“庆祝我们第一次异地恋，要想我，每天都要想，不可以想别人，不然……”金珉奎一口咬住徐明浩手背，小虎牙磕出圆圆的浅坑。

金珉奎并没有带着平时的嬉笑语气，而是很认真地一字一句地说着，弄得徐明浩平白伤感起来，眼底的情绪被快速捕捉到，金珉奎立刻换上了明快的大狗狗一般的温暖笑容。

“告别啵啵。”金珉奎笑嘻嘻地把脸凑近。

徐明浩无奈地摇了摇头，攀着金珉奎的肩膀踮起脚来。

“咔擦”，刺眼的闪光灯穿破黑夜，吓得金珉奎赶紧松开了手往后退了一步，徐明浩下意识地挡在金珉奎前面，两人一齐往闪光来源处望去。

黑暗中走出李硕珉傻笑的脸和在他肩膀上笑弯了腰的尹净汉，这个画面不用脑子就知道发生什么了。

“净汉哥！”

“帮你留个纪念睹物思人，真不好意思打扰到你们了，你们继续。”尹净汉故意加重“你们”两个字的音节，果然精准打击得徐明浩耳尖发烫，得逞之后便带着他的傻瓜快速逃离犯罪现场。

“一个月后见。”

“嗯，一个月后见。”

金珉奎望着徐明浩泛红的脸颊，突然一把把人揉进怀里，头深深埋进颈窝里，又在脸颊上落下一个轻飘飘的吻，然后头也不回地跑进夜色中。

回到家里就收到了一张密密麻麻的日程表，徐明浩把它打印出来贴在墙上，仔细看了看又拿起水笔在角落里画了一只有些丑丑的金毛。

距离从来是最难跨越的海洋，如果有人能够穿越那片海浪与风暴奔跑者来拥抱你，爱的意义就无限扩大了，直到海洋变成早餐里的一杯热牛奶。

徐明浩很久没有像这样毫无负担地向一个人张开双臂了，赤裸无间的两颗心坦诚相对。虽然因为金珉奎有事说事的性格，两个人总是小吵小闹不停歇，不过徐明浩很开心拥有这种并不伤及感情甚至说是某种特定情趣的争吵，金珉奎的开朗单纯对于他来说就是最好的解药。

因为几个月后一定会再重逢，因为一定会扑进彼此温暖的怀抱，所以日子就像将来一百年都不会变更泾向的江河一样缓缓流淌着。

 

十六  
公司——珉奎家——家，稳定的三点轮转突然少了一角，虽然只是回归到过去几年早已养成习惯的两点一线，但是人一旦尝过软软的棉花糖，就不再愿意啃咬坚硬的波板糖了。

“明浩啊，你是不是认识SVT的金珉奎啊？”徐明浩瞳孔地震。

“啊，什么SVT，我一个社畜从来不追星的。”虽然演技不好，但是装傻还是比较熟练的。

“就经常在楼下接你那个又高又帅的男孩子，我总看着好眼熟，你男朋友啊？”

“想什么呢啊，那是我舍友他弟。”徐明浩随口扯着谎，表面强装镇定其实心里早就慌成一团，还好这时刚好跳出一条邮箱收件提醒，他像抓住救命稻草一样用工作来了的借口推开了八卦的同事。

徐明浩喘了一口气，回神去看新到的邮件，“发件人，N-A-S-A，诶？”我我我这是要被美国航天局抓走了吗，鼠标颤抖着点开了链接，加载了一会蹦出了一张卡通航天员的图片，面罩上挖空的地方是金珉奎笑得傻气的脸。

“从月亮上发送来的消息，请您接收。”

徐明浩总觉得博物馆还是什么别的地方立着的拍照机很傻，明明拍下的脸转个头就能看见，非要传上云端走那么一遭再回到自己这里，现在看起来倒是平添了几分郑重的仪式感。

兜兜转转，再死心塌地地回到你身边，这是金珉奎的独家浪漫。徐明浩幸福地闭上了逐渐湿润起来的眼睛。

“徐明浩，组长叫你去一下。”

徐明浩急忙站起来，不知道为什么掠过一丝不太好的预感。

一进门就迎上后辈哭红的双眼，徐明浩飞快地看了一眼氛围，心里大概明白了状况，“组长。”

“你知不知道这份文件给公司带来了多大的损失！”组长暴怒着把一叠纸张摔在他面前。

徐明浩捡起文件草草地翻看了一下，果然是那天帮忙做的那份。自己的那部分明明已经复查过两遍，并不需要什么技巧，照理说应该不会出错。只是那时犹豫了一下要不要复核后辈做的那部分，后来因为时间紧迫和对后辈的信赖就没有做，结果却出了大事了。

明显后辈第一次遇见这种状况，慌张之中就说出了徐明浩的名字。

“是我的失误，跟他没有关系。”徐明浩安慰性地看了一眼局促地站在角落里的人。随后后辈便被放了出去。

徐明浩疲惫地回到座位上，心里乱成一团，还是强行打起精神打开存档仔细盘查。

徐明浩在茶水间找到了正望着窗外出神的后辈，轻轻把保温杯放在他身旁，那个人看见徐明浩明显慌乱了起来，对着他不停地鞠躬说着抱歉。

“你回去看了没？知道哪里做错了吗？”徐明浩语气平淡中不乏严肃。

“知道了，对不起前辈，真的对不起。”

“没关系的，下次记住就好了，也是工作疏忽了。”

“是我先……”徐明浩拍了拍后辈的肩打断了他，端起保温杯转身离开了。

“谢谢你！”徐明浩听见身后的人用不大的音量喊着，不让人察觉地叹了长长一口气。

 

十七  
那天以后，徐明浩的邮箱里以平均每两天一封的速度积累着从世界各地跋涉而来的邮件，有时候那些邮件会被邮箱归类到垃圾邮件里去，每次从几百封垃圾邮件中终于扒拉出来金珉奎的傻脸的时候，徐明浩都觉得自己简直毅力堪比移山的愚公，不，是聪明公。

那些顺着服务器以1000Mbps的速度跨越陆地大洋的信件，有时候是金珉奎龇着虎牙霸占整个屏幕，有时候左牵澈右擎仓，边角处还有李硕珉睁圆眼睛飘过的模糊影子，有时候是SVT全员明朗笑着的集体照。

仿佛两人形成了某种默契，徐明浩在平淡的日子里抽空期待着不知何时会到达的、不知从何发出、随机掉落的未知扭蛋，金珉奎固执地在演出间隙跑遍大街小巷寻找着免费拍照机书写无法收到回应的专属情书。时光永远是人最温柔而难捱的折磨，然而拥有了一份彼此心照不宣的期待，就可以跨越所有的峻岭与湍流，也许这就是信件的意义，也是等待的意义。

不过，开玩笑似的，在徐明浩用笔划掉日程上倒数第二格时，再也没有邮件发来了。徐明浩花了半个小时一条一条地在垃圾箱中反复翻找，依旧一无所获。仿佛心上被剜去了一小角，徐明浩心头飘过淡淡的失望，不过更多的还是重逢即将来临的激动。

“还有两天。”徐明浩自言自语。

“叮咚。”徐明浩开门看见行色匆匆的快递员，“您好，快递请签收一下。”  
徐明浩有点奇怪，最近好像也没有买什么东西，拿到手上是一个轻飘飘的信封，三下两下拆开一个轻飘飘的东西翻飞着掉了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊净汉哥！！！！！！”尹净汉把听筒举得离耳朵两米远。

“巡演最后一场！我可以去现场追星了！”徐明浩咚咚咚跳脚的声音被完整地录进传声筒中。

显然尹净汉不懂追星男孩的乐趣，更不懂徐明浩这位狂饭的激动点，他神奇地看着徐明浩在客厅里面开花冒泡转圈圈，然后又溜进浴室麻溜地洗澡，出来开始仔仔细细地捯饬自己。

“你这是急着要出嫁吗？”尹净汉盒盒笑出声。

回应他的是一串非人类能理解的音节。

金珉奎为他挑的座位，不是离舞台最近的内场站区，是座位最安全舒适、视野开阔的一层看台，徐明浩虽然嘴上嘟囔着说第一次狗现场想离舞台近一些，但是其实全都心领神会。望远镜、背包、钱、手机、充电宝、帽子、衣服、裤子、鞋、脑袋、身子、手，嗯，都在呢，徐明浩摆弄了一晚上他的镜头，都已经全部打包装好了，又临时决定不带了，他决定只用双眼来好好记录下这一晚所有的一切。

伴随着掌声欢呼与激光闪烁，属于世界的耀眼少年们伴随着强劲的鼓点缓缓地踩着升降台出现在迷雾笼罩的舞台上。几束追光打下来，徐明浩看见金珉奎闭着眼睛仰着头，白热的光在他深刻的五官上折射出凌厉的阴影，眼皮上香槟色的偏光眼影夸张又野性。

随着权顺荣的一声“SVT RIGHT HERE”，舞台大亮，金珉奎在瞬间点燃的氛围中跃向天空，仿佛一只不敛兽性的猎豹，攥着张扬的银麦发出威慑万灵的暴怒低吼。

耳边的声浪一阵一阵地冲击着前胸后背，热血喷张伴随着心脏砰砰强烈跳动着，徐明浩微张着嘴巴愣愣地望着台上陌生又熟悉的身影，喊不出一个音节。徐明浩看见内心深处最疯狂的梦想在光芒万丈的舞台上肆意地将汗水洒在地上，踩碎地板一般地伴着巨大音响的振动不知疲倦地蹦跳着，接受欢呼、鲜花与崇拜，与金珉奎拥抱，在世界中央像明天就会死去一样绝望地接吻。

直到最后一首抒情曲的尾声，礼花爆炸，无数亮晶晶的飘带从天而降，金珉奎将手中的一捧玫瑰花瓣冲着镜头撒了出去，仿佛那星星点点正中心脏一般，徐明浩不受控制地流下眼泪。

徐明浩没有看完安可，他摸出尹净汉给他的工作证，悄悄地从安全出口离开了。还没有从冲击中缓和过来，徐明浩感觉自己两颊滚烫烫地在烧，出门便迎上清冷的夜风，他浑身打了一个冷颤，裹紧衣服小跑着奔向后台。

隐隐约约听见外面在放第三遍“阿朱奈斯”，徐明浩顺利找到了正瘫在椅背上玩手机的尹净汉汇合，相比他的轻车熟路，徐明浩简直把局促不安和心虚写在脸上了，还好后台的人忙忙碌碌都没有在意这个行为怪异的人。徐明浩掐着手指数着拍子，终于等到音乐落幕，无数声“克拉们撒浪嘿”吵吵闹闹地交叠在一起，随着话筒回声的语音逐渐消失。

徐明浩看见金珉奎惊喜地大张着嘴巴，愣了几秒向着自己飞奔而来，一如圣诞节那个夹着风雪的晚上，不顾一切地奔跑过来。徐明浩被高高举向天空，又被热情结实的身躯紧紧地抱住。

“晚上去找你。”金珉奎有些沙哑的嗓音中抑制不住激动的颤抖，短暂相遇之后便急匆匆地跟着工作人员离开了。

尹净汉短暂地与李硕珉和崔胜澈打了一个照面，走过来拍拍徐明浩的肩膀。

“回家做饭。”

 


End file.
